1. Field of the Description
The present invention relates, in general, to amusement park rides, and, more particularly, to a floating omnimover ride configured to provide high capacity rides with floating passenger vehicles or boats moving through the ride at a constant speed (or within a preset, accepted range of boat speeds) along a ride path.
2. Relevant Background
It is a goal of many amusement park operators to provide enjoyable rides but with high capacity and predictable pacing to facilitate providing show elements and entertainment to passing vehicles. With the goal of higher ride or attraction capacity in mind, omnimover rides have been utilized in many theme parks. An omnimover is a ride system that has been developed to provide an experience that is similar to a walk-through experience or ride-through tour as it moves guests at speeds similar to walking speed such as less than about 2 feet per second. The omnimover is a ride system used for theme park attractions such as haunted houses or movie-based theme attractions in which two, three, or more passengers sit in a vehicle that is towed or moved along a track. The omnimover ride system includes a large number of such vehicles that are each attached or linked into a continuous loop or chain. The vehicles are connected into a chain, and the vehicle chain moves along a track, with the track typically hidden beneath a floor.
The chain of vehicles is kept in continuous and predictable motion, typically at a constant speed, throughout the entire course of the attraction such as along an irregular path to move through the rooms of a house or set of a show or attraction. High throughput or increased daily capacity is achieved because the vehicle chain continues to move throughout the day, with riders loading and unloading while the vehicles are in motion. Standard loading and unloading occur with a next set of passengers standing on a loading belt, which is moving at about the chain/vehicle speed, and then entering adjacent vehicles. At a different location or station, passengers in vehicles exit their moving vehicle at the end of the ride to step onto an adjacent unloading belt, which is also moving at about the speed of the vehicle chain.
The omnimover ride system continues to provide a popular platform for rides in many amusement parks as the omnimover ride system effectively delivers high capacity with a simple mechanical drive and control system. However, many park operators continue to search for different and new rides, and it may be undesirable to simply add another conventional omnimover ride to a park as the ride experience may be very similar to existing attractions. Hence, there remains a need for a ride system that provides the high capacity or passenger throughput of a conventional omnimover ride but that also provides a new, unique, fun, and exciting or at least different ride experience. Preferably, such a ride system would enhance the variability of rides at an amusement park while preserving the benefits of conventional omnimover rides including high capacity, a continuous chain of vehicles, and a simple and/or well-known propulsion and control system for moving the vehicle chain.